I Won't Give Up
by Crazy4Klaine
Summary: Since the Karofsky incident, Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian have made amends. However, Sebastian soon discovers he has feelings for Kurt. He refrains from acting on them because of Blaine, but one afternoon he has an epiphany. He can't give up on Kurt. R&R!


_Me again! I know, I shouldn't be writing this with two other Kurtbastian one-shots waiting for a third, but I posted this on my Tumblr the other day and figured I'd post it here, too._

_Hope you enjoy! :)_

-.-

Sebastian grunts in frustration as he fumbles on another note, dropping his hands from the freshly-cleaned piano keys tiredly.

"I can't do this. The recital's in _two days, _Kurt. There's _no way _I'm going to get it down by then."

Kurt raises an amused eyebrow at him and puts on the smile that Sebastian both hates and loves. The one where he kind of tucks his chin down and gives this cute little tiny smile that twists Sebastian's stomach into knots every time.

"You already have it down, Bas, part by part. You just need to," he flattens his hands out and pushes them together at the palms, "put all of the parts together, you know?" He tilts his head and scrunches up his eyebrows to form a look that says, 'you know what I mean?'

It's the pure cuteness of that look and the way he just _breathes _the nickname that has Sebastian smiling back, though he's still not completely confident with himself.

"You know it all by heart." Kurt continues speaking, completely unaware of how much he's affecting Sebastian. "You just need to practice your fluency in transitioning. You had it just fine this last time; you just started thinking about it too much when you reached the bridge. That's when you fumbled." He puts down the sheet music he's holding and makes his way to the piano bench Sebastian's sitting on, sitting down when Sebastian willingly makes room for him to sit.

"Look." Kurt says, reaching forward to turn the sheet music back to the beginning of the song. "I want you to focus enough on the music that you put some feeling into it, but I don't want you to concentrate so much that you try too hard and fumble. You have to be loose about it." He explains, moving his hands fervently as he speaks.

Sebastian nods along, absorbing every word. He places his hands back on the keys to start over, but Kurt halts him by taking his hands instead, and Sebastian's breath audibly catches. Kurt doesn't seem to notice, though, so Sebastian takes a moment to stare at their joined hands before looking up at Kurt's face. He gives a squeeze before he can stop himself, but Kurt smiles at the gesture and squeezes back, so Sebastian doesn't allow himself to feel bad about it.

"Before you start I want you to think about something or somebody you really love. Don't tell me what it is, just think about it." Kurt tells him, looking straight into his eyes.

_You. I love _you_, Kurt._Sebastian wishes he could say, but he doesn't. Partly because Kurt tells him not to, but mostly because he knows he can't.

"Have you thought of something?" Kurt asks after a minute.

Sebastian swallows. "Yes."

"Good. Now I want you to focus on that something or someone while you play the song." Kurt moves his hands back to the piano keys, and Sebastian automatically misses the touch when Kurt lets go. "Think about it and sing your heart out to it. OK?" He leans forward.

Sebastian smiles again because it's impossible to _not _smile at Kurt, and gives a few little nods. "OK. I'll try it." His smile widens when he hears Kurt give a few tiny claps, because it's so cute when he does that and even without looking at him Sebastian knows he has this excited little smile on his face and he's probably bouncing a bit because that's what Kurt _does _and Sebastian knows him better than anyone at this point, even better than Blaine.

His smile turns just the tiniest bit bitter.

Immediately pressing down on the keys, albeit a bit harsh, he stares at the piano as he plays, trying to focus. He feels a hand smooth over his shoulder, and glances over at Kurt.

"Sebastian." Kurt says quietly. "Relax."

Sebastian doesn't realize until that moment that he's stopped playing, and that his shoulders are tense.

"You're thinking too hard again." Kurt squeezes his shoulder. "Don't. Think only about the thing you chose to think about."

Sebastian lets out a breath he doesn't know he's been holding and nods again, letting his shoulders fully relax. Placing his hands on the correct keys, he takes a deep breath and presses down again, softer this time. As he does so, he closes his eyes, letting the soft sound wrap around him and relax him. He allows himself to think about the notes for a moment before he lets the music push the thoughts of anything but Kurt out of his head.

"_When I look into your eyes," _Sebastian starts to sing, "_It's like watching the night sky." _He glances over at Kurt again, but Kurt's watching his hands move, nodding to a silent beat. "_Or a beautiful sunrise."_ He looked back to his hands as they changed positions. "_There's so much they hold."_

"_And just like them old stars," _He quickly discovers that Kurt's right about focusing on something else. He starts to think of Kurt, and it becomes even _easier _to play the song. "_I see that you've come so far," _He feels Kurt scoot in a bit closer to watch his movements and position, and his face automatically heats up. _"To be right where you are." _He licks his lips and moves his hands. "_How old is your soul?"_

He looks over at Kurt as he starts the chorus, and when Kurt smiles brightly in encouragement he can't help but smile back. _"Well I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough." _He sings, but almost slips up on the next line when he feels Kurt lean his head on his shoulder, humming along to the melody with him. "_I'm giving you all my love." _He manages to rasp out. His eyes lock on the top of Kurt head, and he clears his throat. "_I'm still looking up."_

He shifts a bit, but then receives a look from Kurt that he knows means for him to relax, so he nods and continues to sing. "_And when you're needing your space," _he closes his eyes, "_to do some navigating," _Kurt tucks his head further under Sebastian's chin, and Sebastian inhales the scent of him, intoxicated. "_I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find."_

Sebastian starts to think back to when he, Kurt and Blaine started to become friends. Sebastian avoided them whenever he inadvertently ran into them at the Lima Bean for a while, but one day Kurt invited him over to sit with them before Sebastian could make his escape. The smile Kurt gave him at that very moment, he thinks, is the moment he first started to fall in love.

"'_Cause even the stars – they burn." _Sebastian sings louder when the second chorus comes along, hitting the higher notes with ease, and pouring his emotions into every word. "_Some even fall to the earth." _Kurt starts to sing along, taking the harmony and singing quietly underneath Sebastian's voice. "_We've got a lot to learn, but God knows we're worth it." _He smiles serenely at the sound of their voices together. "_No, I won't give up."_

He realizes, as he transitions into the verse, that the way their voices harmonize is practically the definition of _them. _He and Kurt work so perfectly well together, yet they contradict each other at the same time. They shouldn't go together, but they do, and when they are, they make something beautiful.

He and Kurt are the fucking _epitome _of harmonies.

"_I don't want to be someone who walks away so easily – I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make." _He transitions fluently, and he can practically _feel _Kurt beaming up at him in pride. "_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got, and yeah, we got a lot at stake." _He hit the keys a bit harsher on the chords, emphasizing the power behind the bridge and trying not to think about the fact that _holy shit he's actually making it this far without slipping up _and instead reveling in the warmth curling low in his chest at having Kurt this close and this real. "_And in the end you're still my friend. At least we did intend for us to work. We didn't break, we didn't burn," _His brow furrows as he thinks about the lyrics for once, and what they might mean. "_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in. I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and what I am."_

"_Well, I won't give up on us, even if he skies get rough." _His body thrums with the beat of the song, and it isn't until the next line that he realizes every word he's singing is true. "_I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up, still looking up." _He drops his gaze to Kurt, and finds that Kurt's looking up at him, too. "_I won't give up on us. God knows I'm tough enough." _Kurt lifts his head from his shoulder and sits up straight to look at him, beaming at him with a wide grin, and Sebastian never drops the gaze, playing blindly. _"We've got a lot to learn, but God knows we're worth it." _He allows himself to smile back at Kurt as the song draws to a close, and finally looks back to the keys.

"_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up."_

Sebastian gives a small glissando, and then drops his hand with a laugh.

"Yay!" Kurt cheers, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Sebastian to pull him in for a hug.

Sebastian just smiles and returns it.

Kurt pulls away with one of the biggest grins Sebastian has ever seen on him and grasps Sebastian's arms in excitement. "Sebastian, that was amazing! My theory totally worked. I was _so _right." He says smugly, and Sebastian laughs. "Oh, come on, admit it, it was a great idea." Kurt pouts, poking him in the stomach.

"It was a great idea." Sebastian concedes.

"Oh, I know." Kurt says, and then nudges Sebastian's shoulder with his own before getting up. "Definitely run it a couple more times, though. Let it sink in and all." He says, pulling a binder out of his backpack.

"But first." Kurt continues, slamming the binder down on Sebastian's desk. "You're going to help me with Pre-Calc." He gives a firm nod before sitting down in one of the computer chairs pushed into the desk.

"Fair enough." Sebastian agrees, getting up.

Somewhere during the end of the song, helping Kurt with his homework and trying to toss grapes into each other's mouths, Sebastian realizes that no, he's not going to meddle with Kurt and Blaine's relationship, but when or if it ever did end, Sebastian would be there to pick up the pieces and be there for Kurt as whatever he wanted him as. A friend, an enemy, a lover, whatever – Sebastian would do it for Kurt, because there is _no way _Sebastian's going to give up on him.


End file.
